


alternative universe

by BitchBrokenHeart



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/pseuds/BitchBrokenHeart
Summary: He thought he had seen everything a universe could offer, until he showed up.
Relationships: Morty/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	alternative universe

**Author's Note:**

> i love u, lazy writer/reader/billie

Another day, another risky adventure Rick had to offer me. It's almost like daily routine. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Rick pulling me into a portal to help him with a bizarre request, which of course, i would never miss. But this time, it was kinda different. 

I was in an alternative reality, the usual. But this time i wasn't thinking about Jessica, i was thinking about _him_. The surprsingly attractive man who showed up to help Rick with whatever he needed. 

Jesus fucking christ, am i gay?

"Hey, Rick, i'm here, what do you need?" he said with a slightly bad temper, but when he crossed his eyes with mine, a soft, warm smile appear on his face.

And then there's me, just staring back at him, already feeling nervous. "I'm gonna need you to take care of this kid while i'm out" Rick answered. I didn't mind staying with him, at all, but, why would he want me to stay here? like, fuck, he suddenly cares about me? what a fucking surprise.

"Rick, why d-do you want me to stay?"

"Because, reasons." and with that said, he left the room.

Now i'm here, questioning my sexuality with a man i barely know. Amazing. I decided to get myself as comfortable as i could, but how can i get comfortable with such a hottie over here?

"my name is y/n" he said, with a smile. Fuck, even his name is hot. "I-i'm Morty" the sluttering came in the conversation. Exactly what i needed. "how are you doing, Morty?" he asked, with his chocolate eyes staring deeply at mine. Holy shit, even the way he pronounces my name is probably the hottest thing i ever heard.

"how good can i be here, in this room, until Rick comes back?" i said with a nervous laugh at the end. My palms are getting notoriously sweaty. "you're gonna be good, because i'm here to make you some company, Morty" he said with a wink. We getting flirty now, huh?

"w-well, t-thanks for that" my eyes couldn't help but to roam through his body. A slight sweat in his face, his cheeks red and that tight blue suit are the perfect combination. How is it possible for a man to be this attractive? why would he hit on me with no reason? i mean, yes, i have physically changed in the past couple of months -enough for a couple of girls to hit on me- but damn, am i that attractive? i don't think so.

"what are you thinking about?" he was suddenly closer than he was before. I'm really lost on my thoughts, isn't it? "n-nothing" "i don't think your nervousness means nothing, darling" he said with a smirk. His hand is now in my leg and holy fuck, i think i'm gonna die. Is this how sexual tension feels like?

"it's really hot in here, isn-" i was cut off by some incredibly soft lips. I gladly kissed back. "why?" i muttered between hot kisses. "why not?" he said with another smirk, only to kiss me back. So fucking hot.

I continued kissing him, but the doubts didn't stop. "You really wanna know why, don't you?" he looked at me with some lust hiding in his pupils. "yes" i said, afraid of the answer to that question. " _i used to be in love with you in an alternative universe_ " he said with a little bit of sadness.

Holy shit, lucky me. 

A nonsensical feeling of love and and bit of pit made me caress him. "it was probably a tough situation, wasn't it?" i asked, having an idea of what he went through after literally buring my own corpse a couple of months ago thanks to an alternative universe. He nodded.

"L-lucky you. Y-you have me now" i said with a smile. The arousing situation came back just like it started. I saw how his face lighted up. 

After a couple of kisses, he was now on my lap. He stopped to kiss me to breathe a little bit. He looked at his watch. "it's been only thirty minutes since Rick left. I got you all day long, baby" he whispered, before kissing me back.

Well, i'm literally getting fucked today.


End file.
